Hope
by Kasumi1
Summary: An a/u about b/v! Chapter 3 now up!!I know there are tons out there but this is my version. Please r&r! (My first fic so please go easy on the reviews!)
1. Hope-Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!  
Hope- Chapter 1  
Author: Surf Babe  
  
  
Authors Note: Hey peeps! This is my first fic so I hope you like it !!  
  
  
  
Bulma could not get over the horrible smell of the prison. She kept to herself in one corner away from everyone else. She had just woken up, and had no idea what was going on. All she knew was that she was captured by some unknown planet, Mizan, who planned to make her a slave. She saw the guards that walked around. All had almost the same traits as humans but there were a few differences. Everyone's hair was light blue and had yellow eyes. Their yellow eyes seemed to have a strange glow to them. Everyone also seemed to have a black star tattoo on the back of there necks. Also all of the guards would have evil smiles on there faces whenever they stared at a slave in pain. It was as if they enjoyed watching them being sick and tortured. Bulma looked around at her surroundings in disgust. The metal bars covered in rust and slaves getting sick all around her. The guards were all so mean. Every few minuets they took a group of slaves away. If a slave wouldn't get up, they would beat them until they did. Bulma's prison stall was next.  
  
"Your turn," a male guard said.  
  
He turned and unlocked the prison stall Bulma was being kept in. Everyone got up, not wanting to beaten for staying. Bulma stood up shaking and followed the others. They walked through some dark hallways until they came to two large doors. The strange beings opened the doors to reveal a large room with a throne in the center. On the throne was a lady with the same traits as all the other Mizans. She wore a white gown that reached the floor and fell a little low exposing some cleavage. She tapped her long fingers on the throne and looked down on Bulma and the others. Bulma and the others lined up in front of the mysterious lady.  
  
"I'm your new master, Empress Heaven. I rule over the planet Mizan which you will soon arrive at. I should inform you your planet has been literally turned to dust. If you make us mad you might have the same fate. If you please us, you might even gain some of our respect. Now starting with the end of the line, state your name, age, and what your rank you were on your planet."  
  
"My lady, this planet had no ranks." a guard said to the empress.   
  
"No ranks! How pathetic! Just state your name and age," Empress Heaven said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Silvia, and I'm 22" a girl said.  
  
"Amy, and I'm 19." Another girl said.  
  
"Dipy, and I'm 17," a girl with silver hair and red eyes exclaimed.  
  
"What kind of name is Dipy?" Empress Heaven asked.  
  
"Well what kind of name is Heaven," Dipy asked.  
  
"I like you, you can be one of the royal slaves. Anyways, next!" Empress Heaven yelled out.  
  
"Sam, and I'm 20," a boy said.  
  
"Andy, and I'm 17," a boy said with black hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Bulma Briefs, and I'm 17" Bulma said.  
  
"Now Briefs, why does that sound familiar." Empress Heaven asked one of her guards.  
  
"They were the owners of the large capsule corp. She should be very intelligent." the guard replied.  
  
"Then, Bulma is it? You will also be royal slave. And I should also take a boy. What about Andy? Your younger. That will be all. All but the three I pointed out may leave. I want to talk with you three." Empress Heaven said.  
  
All the others were escorted out of the room by the guards and, Bulma and the two named Dipy and Andy, were left alone with Empress Heaven.  
  
"Now, you three will have an important job with six others. A powerful race called the sayins will be arriving on my planet in two days. We need to make a good impression on them, and you three will be serving and whatever other things my guards have slaves do. But, if you make a bad impression, I promise you will die a slow painful death. Anyways, you three are lucky. You will no longer stay in a prison, you will stay in a class one slave quarters. We should be arriving on Mizan in a few hours. Until then you may look around the ship. But before you do, I must do something," Empress Heaven explained to the three.  
  
Empress Heaven got off her throne and walked to the side. She waved her finger around at the throne and a small compartment came from the throne and to her hand. The three looked on in awe.  
  
"Haven't you guys ever seen magic. Well if you haven't get used to it because we are witches us Mizans." Empress Heaven took three glittered stars out of the box. "Here you go. if a guard stops you show this to them. Until then feel free to look around. Remember we land shortly and when we arrive there you are a slave,. Enjoy your freedom while it lasts," and with that Empress Heaven walked out of the throne room.  
  
"What a bitch!" Andy exclaimed taking a seat on the floor.  
  
"Be grateful you. At least we aren't stuck back in that prison," Dipy yelled at him.  
  
"You know what, you have a really bad attitude problem!" Andy yelled at Dipy.  
  
"Yeah, well you should look in the mirror sometime," Dipy said to Andy crossing her arms.  
  
While the two continued to fight Bulma just stood in her spot. Little thoughts continued to race through her mind. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen to her and what happened to her friends. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Andy.  
  
"Hey, Bulma is it! Why don't you say something!" Andy yelled at her.  
  
Bulma just glanced at them with a sad look. " Why don't you two just stop fighting," Bulma yelled at the two.  
  
Dipy walked over to Bulma and grabbed her hand.  
  
"Bulma, what about you and I go on a walk around the ship and have some fun while we can," Dipy said with a friendly smile.  
  
"Sure, why not," Bulma said happily.  
  
The two walked out of the throne room and back into the darkened hallways. Andy quickly followed them.  
  
"These, Mizans are so weird," Dipy exclaimed to Bulma.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. Where were you from," Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh me! No where really. I was the type that just traveled around all the time for no reason. I ran away from home when I was ten." Dipy replied.  
  
"Well that's nice," Andy whispered.  
  
"Will you just shut up!" Dipy yelled at him angrily.  
  
The three stopped when they came to a large door at the end of the hall. They slowly opened it just a crack, so they could peek inside. Before they could see what was in there, the rocking of the ship threw everyone backwards. Bulma and Dipy landed right on top of Andy. They were about to get up when they so a guard peering down on them.  
  
"What are you slaves doing here" he asked looking down on them.  
  
  
"Um.." Bulma fiddled around in her pocket for her star. She quickly pulled it out and showed it to the guard.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry. You three really should go back to the other side of the ship. This area is forbidden, even for you," the guard said in a polite tone.  
  
The three got up and walked back in the direction of the throne room.  
  
"I wonder what's so forbidden," Bulma whispered.  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
So what do you think so far. This is my first fic so please go easy on the reviews! ^_^ Anyways, please review and I hope you like it!  
  
Surf Babe  



	2. Hope- Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!  
Hope- Chapter 2  
Author: Kasumi  
  
  
Authors Note: Hey peeps! Thanks for all the great reviews!! I really appreciate it! Well enjoy this chapter.   
  
It seemed the three hours to Mizan passed by rather quickly. All Bulma remembered of it was Andy and Dipy's yells. The two wouldn't stop fighting. Bulma just sat in a corner, trying to stay awake.   
  
"You know, you are the most annoying person I have ever met in my life!" Dipy yell could be heard across the room.  
  
Andy was about to come back at her with a come back when a guard entered the room. He looked disgusted at the three humans who were at the time to be treated with respect. He couldn't stand it. Here he was a first class wizard and he was stuck to come get the 'special' slaves.  
  
"Come on you three, we are landing and Empress Heaven wishes to see you," the guard said in an annoyed tone.  
  
The three got up and followed the guard out into the dark hallways. Bulma could barely see a foot in front of her it was so dark. She reached out in front of her and accidentally grabbed Dipy's hair. Dipy let a yelp escape.  
  
"Sorry, just wanted to make sure I was still with you guys," Bulma whispered.  
  
The three of them and the guard approached what seemed like another entrance to a throne room. The guard waved his hand up in the air an the lights in the hallways flickered on. Bulma looked to the other sides of the hallways to see other humans just like her. Empress Heaven then appeared from the other end of the hall.  
  
"We have now arrived on Mizan. Through these doors in front of us is of course Mizan. You slaves have been lucky. You have been chosen as first class slaves which is the highest rank a slave can get. As you all know you have been split into groups of three. Get used to each other because you will most likely be together for the rest of your lives. If one slave makes a mistake in your group all of you are responsible for that mistake, that are in your group of course. Now when we exit the ship, there will be a guard assigned to take you to your quarters. Now everyone always asks what is in the slave quarters. Very simple. There are three beds, a bathroom, and that's it. Nothing else. Nada. That's all I have to say to you." With that Empress Heaven dissappeared with a wave of her hand.  
  
The guards quickly opened the door to Mizan. Bulma, Andy and Dipy looked on in awe as they stepped on the strange planet. The sky was a mixture of dark pink and purple. The stars shining above shined the same but for some reason in different colors. Bulma turned her head to see what was in front of her. She was standing in front of a beautiful golden castle. The castle seemed to glitter in the brightness of the stars. For some reason it reminded her of the castle in the 'Little Mermaid' (Disney's version) except for the whole underwater thing.   
  
"This seems like a dream world," Bulma whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Dipy said in awe as she looked at the castle.  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, but you are slaves," a guard said from behind them.  
Bulma, Dipy, and Andy twirled around to see a guard. He had an evil grin on his face.  
  
"Come on. I am to show you to your slave quarters, slaves," the guard said as he turned around and walked them in the opposite direction of the castle.  
  
The three followed the guard to their slave quarters but Bulma could not help looking back at a castle.  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
The few days till the sayins came passed by quickly. Bulma was often seen going to the nurse. She always went to get some medicine for her constant headaches from Dipy and Andy's fighting. The two fought constantly for what seemed like for no reason. When the two weren't with each other they were fine. Bulma actually became good friends with the two of them.  
  
Bulma silently laid on her bed thinking of the past few days. Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Dipy walking in with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hey lazy but. The sayins are coming today. I heard the sayin prince is really hot." Dipy came and collapsed on her bed next to Bulma's.  
  
"The only thing I like about today is that we get our new cloths today. I can't stand to be in these." Bulma said tugging on her cloths.  
  
"I know, me too." Dipy said.  
  
The two started to laugh until Andy came in.  
  
"Now if you two are going to start fighting, I mine as well go down to the nurse right now and get the medication." Bulma said with a smile to Andy.  
  
"Oh ha, ha. Very funny. I just came to tell you our cloths are here and the sayins have arrived.  
  
Dipy and Bulma jumped out of their beds and headed in different directions. Bulma headed towards Andy and Dipy headed towards the window.  
  
"Where are the cloths," Bulma blurted out looking around Andy.  
  
"Wow! The ship is huge," Dipy said looking out the window.  
  
Before another word was spoken a knock was heard was on the door. Andy went over and answered it.  
  
"The queen is ready to see you. Same with the prince and king of sayins." the guard said  
  
"We will be there shortly" Bulma replied to the guard.  
  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
So what did you think? Please review!!!  
  
Kasumi  
  
  
  
  



	3. Hope- Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ!!!  
Hope- Chapter 3  
Author: Kasumi  
  
  
Authors Note: Hey peeps! Thanks for all the great reviews!! I really appreciate it! Sorry for the long wait. I'll have the next chapter up in a few days. Well enjoy this chapter.   
  
********************************************************************************************************  
  
Bulma stood leaning on the doorframe, wondering why the guard was standing there with a stunned face.  
  
"Well miss...." the guard put his hand behind his head, "What I mean is the empress wishes to see you and the other woman over there," the guard said pointing at Dipy with his other hand.  
  
"For what?" Bulma asked a little confused.  
  
"You and the other woman are to be dressed by the empress's loyal servants." the guard managed to say sounding a little nervous.  
  
A smirk appeared on Bulma's face as she looked back at Dipy. Dipy had the same smirk placed on her face.   
  
"Well what are we waiting for!" Bulma and Dipy screamed liking the idea of being pampered+ spoiled by the empress herself.  
  
The guard quickly motioned for the two to follow him and closed the door behind them.   
  
"So... where exactly are we going?" Bulma asked the guard.  
  
"To the castle," the guard replied.  
  
Bulma let out a small gasp. Even though she had been on the planet for only a few days she had learned, slaves could only step in the castle when properly dresses. Bulma looked down at her cloths. No way would the queen approve.  
  
"But, umm, Mr. Guard, person, or whoever, I heard.." Bulma was interrupted by the guard.   
  
"Forget what you heard. The queen is very stressed out on this whole sayin mess." the guard said to Bulma.  
  
The three finally arrived at the castle. Bulma had dreamed of stepping into this castle for the past few nights. She thought it was like a dream castle. She thought it was beautiful how the golden castle glittered in the starlight. When the three were at the gates Bulma touched it with her finger. Glitter spread all across her finger. It was as if the castle was completely made of glitter.   
  
"Is that possible.." Bulma asked herself.   
  
Bulma was so amazed she forgot all about the guard and Dipy. She looked ahead to see them way ahead of her. Bulma started to run fast up to them she was almost there when she bumped into someone.  
  
Bulma shook her head and got up from the floor. She looked up at the person she had bumped into. It was a young man with a tail waving behind hid back He had black eyes and black hair. Bulma quickly got up and dusted herself off.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry but I have to go" Bulma managed to say.  
  
Bulma quickly sprinted up to Dipy and the guard.  
  
"Were have you been," asked Dipy in a concerned voice.  
  
"I just bumped into that strange guy back there," Bulma said to her friend.  
  
Dipy tapped the guard on the shoulder who turned around to see her.  
  
"Um.. who was that guy back there?" Dipy asked.  
  
"That's a sayin," the guard told them.  
  
"A sayin," the two said together.  
  
"Yeah, and that one you pointed to is the prince of sayins," the guard said to them with his back turned, still walking.  
  
Bulma let out a small gasp and looked behind her.  
  
"Congrats, Bulma. You just bumped into the hot prince," Dipy whispered to Bulma.  
  
Bulma held her head down and gulped really hard.   
  
"How am I going to show my face in the room with him and the empress," Bulma said to herself.  
  
****************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
So what did you think? Please review!!!  
  
Kasumi  
  
  
  
  



End file.
